Mekakushi Tales
by Ene-chan
Summary: Various stories revolving around the members of the Mekakushi-dan. LATEST CHAPTER: Sequel to Superhero Group Name now that they have a group name Kano decides its time for everyone to have a superhero identity.
1. Amusement Park Terror

**Finally back to writing fanfics after a whole year. So I decided to write Kagepro since there isn't a lot out there plus I was listening to the Mekaku City Records album. I'm in love with Summertime Record I hope Jin will make a PV for it. **

* * *

**Amusement Park Terror**

Summary: The weak hearted Shintaro and Kido are force to face the terror of the Amusement Park. Can they escape from Kano and Ene?

_**At the Amusement Park**_

"I hope your happy." Shintaro mumbled as he looked at his current predicament. Currently he and Kido are handcuff together as they wait in line for the roller coaster.

Why are they handcuff you ask well two people decided that it would be fun to "help" them fix their cowardice. The handcuffs are to make sure they don't escape. Especially since they could shock them with the push of a button.

"What Master would be happy if I post his embarrassing photo's online?" Ene said from the phone.

"No please don't!"

"You are so dead Kano." Kido glared at the boy behind her holding Ene.

"Now Kido watch your temper." Kano said pulling a small remote from his pocket. At the sight of the remote the two teens tensed having been shocked on the way to the park. Kano notices this and smiled putting it back into his pocket. "Glad to see we have an understanding."

Sighing in defeat Shintaro unwillingly got into the front car with Kido before saying. "Well if it's just this might as well get it over."

"Silly Master what made you think that."

"Yeah this is to "help" you guys out so where going on everything scary here." At that they whipped their heads toward Kano as their death coffin took off.

"Y-You're kidding."

"KANO GET US OFF OF THIS!" Kido yelled

"To late." he pointed as they reached the top

"AHHHHHH!" screams of terror soon came from the front car as they past the point of no return. Holding on to their seats as if life depended on it as they zoom through the various curves and loops. Unlike Kano and Ene who were laughing and screaming right behind them as returned to the entrance. Kano gracefully exited the car as Kido staggered out with Shintaro trying to hold in his vomit.

"Man that sure was fun right guys?" he asked turning to his companion. Poor Kido just stood there as Shintaro threw up right beside them.

"Jeez Master you sure are pathetic come on we have the haunted house next."

"No *cough* way." he managed to say wiping his mouth turning to their leader for support.

"Yeah i'm drawing the line here you two." she answered feeling better.

Kano glanced down at Ene and as if thinking the same thing he whipped out the remote pointing it at the two wide-eyed teens.

"Kano you better n-*bzzzzzzt*!" before she could finish the two of them were instantly shocked.

"Ready guys?" he asked waving the remote

"Y-Yeah." they replied

**_Inside the Haunted House_**

"Why us?" the NEET asked as he made his way through the haunted house Kido a little ahead of him. Looking at his surrounding he couldn't help but notice how calm the girl was "You're pretty calm about this aren't you Kido?"

"..."

"Kido?"

"..."

_'Don't tell me'_ he instantly pulled the chain connecting them causing Kido to turn around. Sure enough she had her headphones in her ear. "Hey where suppose to be in this together!" he said pulling them from her ears. As she was about to protest she noticed a group of figures moving towards them. Realizing what they were she pales slowly backing up Shintaro noticing this was about to ask before she took off running.

Quickly turning the corner she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Noticing a pile of coffins she quickly hid behind them keeping quiet before finally relaxing figuring she lost them. Suddenly a moan could be heard from next to her quickly looking down she noticed Shintaro face down on the ground. "Sorry forgot we're stuck together."

She apologized as he sat up rubbing his face.

"It's fine." he grumbled "But I don't think either one of us can handle much more of this."

"I agree the question is how do we get out of this. I'm mean that idiot out there is button happy." The pair sat there thinking until Shintaro realized something.

"Hey Kido how come you haven't you used your concealing eyes ability?"

"Honestly I have no idea." she said realizing it herself "We just need got to be careful since it's not as strong with Kano here."

"Sounds like a plan." he said as Kido's eyes turned red.

_**Outside**_

"What do you thinks taking so long?" Ene asked as her and Kano waited on a bench.

"Who knows I was sure the would've run out of there by now." he snickered

"You don't think they've realized it yet?" she asked they were lucky that Kido was so freaked out that she forgot she could disappear. However Shintaro was smarter than he looks realizing this Kano quickly stood up. "Shoot we have to find them!" he said taking off to the exit not noticing that two people we're watching him.

"I'm glad we're finally free." Shintaro said rubbing his wrist where the cuff used to be.

"Where just lucky we found the supply closet in there." Kido said watching Kano run off to exit. "Well let's find go find another way out of here."

Shintaro nodded following Kido as she thought of a way to get back at the idiot later.

* * *

**I didn't really like how this ended anyway please review. Don't have a beta reader for this so i'll probably edit later on. Oh and did anyone see the Live in Mekaku City Special broadcast I had to wake up at 6 AM to watch it.**


	2. Tanabata

**First I want to thank everyone i'm glad you like this story I just wrote this a couple of hours ago so I might edit it later on. **** Next the most important thing the OTSUKIMI RECITAL PV IS OUT! If you can't watch the video on Nico I uploaded it to my YouTube channel check it out the link on my profile page.**

* * *

Summary: It's Tanabata and Shintaro doesn't believe his wish will come true. Will the make a believer out of him.

**Tanabata**

"Hey guys." Shintaro said entering the base with Ene in hand.

"Hey Onii-chan." Momo waved from the couch with Hibiya sitting across from her as they folded paper cranes.

"What are you guys doing." Ene said noticing Kido, Kano, and Konoha putting something on a bamboo tree.

"It's Tanabata so we're making our wishes." Momo explained pointing to the tree by the window. Sure enough it was decorated with colorful pieces of tanzaku each holding a wish from the members.

"It was Oba-san's idea." Hibiya said looking bored.

"Oh can I do it!" Ene said excited till Shintaro put his two sense in.

"What are you going to wish for a body."

"Of course not Master jeez." the cyber girl pouted upset. Looks like she was going to post more embarrassing things online later.

"How about you Onii-chan."

"No thanks." Shintaro said not believing his wish would come true.

"Come on you can wish for anything." Momo tried to persuade him.

"Oh than what did you guys wish for then?" Shintaro asked as his sister pointed to an orange piece of paper. He walked over with Momo trailing behind as he grabbed to paper to see what was wrote.

**I wish I was normal. -Momo**

"Seriously that's it." the boy said in disbelief looking at his sister.

"Stupid Onii-chan you don't know how it feels."

"Whatever" he said grabbing a blue piece of paper.

**I wish to rid the world of cats.-Hibiya**

Shintaro just stared at the boy.

"It's a long story." the boy explained as Shintaro picked up a purple piece of paper

**I wish Kano's stupidity would be cured.**

There was no name but it was obvious it was Kido's as he picked up a gray piece of paper.

**I wish Kido would stop hitting me.**

Knowing it was Kano who wrote that he turrned to the two noticing Kano had a huge bump on his head. Kano just smiled holding out another gray piece of paper as Kido glared at him.

"This was my first wish." Kano explained as Shintaro read it.

**I wish Kido's Chuunibyou would be cured.**

_'That explains so much'_ Shintaro thought crumbling the piece of paper. Turning to the tree he grabbed the last piece of paper he saw which was most likely Konoha's.

**I wish for a triceratops.**

"Um you sure you want to wish for this Konoha." he asked the boy knowing this was impossible to come true.

"Yeah."

"But you k-" the NEET got cut off as the front door opened.

"Hey everyone." Seto said carrying Mary on his back. Noticing the tree she told Seto to put her down as Momo handed her a piece of paper.

"Hey what's that?" Shintaro asked noticing something green in Seto's hand.

"Ahh well I found this on the way here." Seto held it up as everyone noticed it was a triceratops.

"Quick someone get me a tanzaku!" Shintaro said as Seto handed the doll to Konoha

* * *

**Short and simple I got the idea from the Tanabata event in Ayakashi Ghost Guild, the next chapter should be uploaded this weekend so please review. Now time to enjoy the new PV XD**


	3. Birthday Scramble

**Hey it's been a while I had some internet problems but now i'm back. So I decided to write something since it's Mary's Birthday I also drew a picture. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Summary: Momo decides to throw a last minute party for Mary how will it turn out.

**Birthday Scramble**

"See you tomorrow." Mary left the base as everyone waved good-bye. Once the door shut behind her Kano waited a couple of seconds before speaking up.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Kano asked Kido

"What's tomorrow?" Ene asked suddenly curious.

"It's Mary's Birthday." Kido stated as everyone turned to her.

"And you're now just telling us this." Hibiya said.

"Well it was always just the four of us." Kano explained as Momo shot up from her seat.

"We are throwing Mary-chan a party!" the girl declared making her way to the door.

"Kisaragi!" Kido tried to get her attention.

"Don't worry Danchou leave the planning to me." she announced running out the door as Shintaro stood up.

"I hope you have a cake already made." he said grabbing Ene before following his sister.

The next day Shintaro and Ene made their way to the base with Momo carrying a batch of her weird tasting cupcakes in hand. Once at the base Momo gathered everyone together to issue her orders. "Okay listen up everyone first off guys you're in charge of food."

Kano raised his hand getting her attention. "What do we make?"

""I'll let you decide now go." she practically shoved them out the door before turning to her leader. "Danchou you and me are in charge of dessert and decorations."

"Got it." Kido said pulling a cake out of the oven.

"What about me little sister." Ene asked.

"You can come buy decorations with me." she replied leaving Kido to work on Mary's cake.

"Man Oba-san sure is bossy today." Hibiya said as they headed for the grocery store.

"At least you don't live with her." Shintaro pointed out remembering how she went over everything with him last night to which the boy agreed.

"So what are we making?" Seto said.

"No idea how about you guys." Kano asked them.

"Barbecue." Konoha stated.

"That's just cause it's your favorite." Hibiya said while everyone kept thinking. Listing all the foods they could make they started crossing things off as Konoha kept insisting on barbecue when Shintaro realized something.

"Hey guys who's going to pay?"

A soon as Momo returned with Ene and Kido finished the cake both girls started decorating the room.

"How this you two." Kido asked hanging the streamers

"Perfect." Ene said while Momo blew up the balloons.

"Need help Kisaragi." Kido asked her.

"I'm good all that singing really helps." she said tying the balloon before moving on to the next one. They continued with their pace as Momo checked the time. _'Mary-chan should be here soon.'_

"Hey where do you think the guys are? Ene asked suddenly.

"They should have been back by now." Kido said.

Grabbing her phone Momo quickly scrolled through her contacts finally finding her brother's number. "I hope he picks up."

"We don't need any more meat Konoha." Shintaro said for the 100th time since they stepped into the store. Handing the meat to Hibiya the two went to put it back while the other three waited in line. _***ring ring***_ Sighing Shintaro pulled out his phone ignoring Kano's laughing _'Momo what does she want.'_ but before he could answer two figures caught his attention one carrying something in his hands.

"You have to be kidding me." Shintaro said.

"Stupid Onii-chan!" Momo yelled getting ready to throw her phone before Kido stopped her.

"Calm down." Kido said as Momo lowered her arm going back to work. The girls finished decorating as they waited for the guys. Ten minutes later the boys returned greeted by a fuming Momo.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Momo yelled as they covered their ears.

"Sorry we had to figure out what to make." Shintaro said placing some bags behind the couch.

"You also forgot to give us money." Hibiya added

"Wait so what did you buy?" Momo asked.

"Barbecue." Konoha said heading outside with Kano and Seto to set up the grill.

"Well looks like it's fine then." she said quickly walking off.

"Hey who's going to reimburse us." Shintaro yelled going after her.

Later that day Mary headed to the base opening the door and noticed the lights were off. "Hello anyone here?" she said flipping the light switch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone said startling her which caused her to fall back.

"W-What's this?" Mary said looking around the room as Momo put a birthday hat on her.

"Happy Birthday Mary-chan."

"This is amazing." the girl said eyes lighting up as she got up.

"Thank Kisaragi-san she organized everything." Seto explained as Mary thanked her as the party started. The day went on as Konoha scarfed down his favorite food and Shintaro carefully disposed of Momo's cupcakes. Singing Happy Birthday they watched Mary blow out her candles as Kido cut the cake everything was great till the medusae asked a certain question.

"Where are my presents?" Mary asked causing both Momo and Kido to choke on their cake.

"Um well you see..." Momo tried coming up with an excuse while cursing herself for forgetting.

"Here you go Mary." Shintaro said handing her the two colorful bags that he hid earlier. Mary quickly ripped through the tissue paper pulling a Ciel plush from one and Sebastian from the other.

"One's from the girls and the other's from us." Kano said

"Thanks everyone!" Mary happily hugged her new plushies.

"Wow Onii-chan i'm impressed." Momo whispered.

"I figured you'd forget scrambling to get everything done. Plus the gifts were all Konoha's idea." Shintaro remembered how Konoha came back with the two plushies. Momo looked over at Mary who was all excited sure everything was last minute but it turned out good at the end. Now all that's left is to plan for the party.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Mary anyway my plan is to at least post a chapter once a week so please review.**


	4. Superhero Group Name

**Superhero Group Name**

Summary: Kano decides that they need a superhero group name. Just what will they decide on in the end.

"We need a cool superhero group name." Kano said one day out of the blue as everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"Aren't we the Mekameka Dan?" Momo asked.

"It's Mekakushi Dan" her brother corrected.

"No I mean like the Fantastic Four or the Justice League." Kano kept going on.

"We're not superheroes idiot." Kido said.

"But wouldn't it be cool." he said trying convince them.

"I don't think so." Hibiya said going back to his book as Kano turned to Mary.

"What do you think Mary." Kano asked knowing the girl wouldn't fail him. Everyone watched as she thought about it before finally coming up with an answer.

"I think it would be fun!" Mary Smiled as Kido sighed.

"What would we call ourselves then?" Ene asked.

"How about the Red Eyes?" Seto suggested as the gang shook their heads.

"Then how's the Eye's of Justice sound!?" Hibiya suddenly said.

"That sounds like something a kid would come up with." Ene teased as the boy looked down embarrassed.

"Does the name have to have eyes in it?" Konoha asked.

"Not really." Kido answered as Mary thought of something.

"The Teen Titans!"

"That's copyright Mary-chan." Momo explained.

"Gatchaman." Konoha said

"Still copyright." the idol said as Shintaro looked at her.

"Why not just use Momo's name the Mekameka d-OOF!" Momo punched her brother in the stomach before he could finish. Shintaro fell to the ground as Kano started laughing till he had a stroke of brilliance.

"How about the Blindfold Gang?" Kano suggested as Kido whacked him.

"THAT'S WHAT MEKAKUSHI DAN MEANS IDIOT!" she yelled.

"Oh well let's just stick with our name then." he said rubbing his head.

* * *

**Yay a new chapter so i'm planning to write some more parts to this, but man I can't believe it's already going to be August summer just flew by. Finally big news I heard Jin is doing a PV for Yuukei Yesterday and Shidu is doing the drawing's so let's wait and see hope they make pv's for the rest of the songs. ****  
**


	5. Mekakushi Chatroom

**First of all the Yuukei Yesterday PV came out Sunday! It's so cute I love it but it took a while to watch it with the overload of people on Nico now we need only 4 more PV's for the remaining songs hope to see some more. Now on to the new chapter I decided to try doing a Chatroom though I've never been in one.**

**One last thing if the username is like this it means Ene's talking.**

* * *

**Mekakushi Chatroom:**

Summary: With Shintaro home sick Momo comes up with a way to keep her brother company. See what happen's when the members of the Mekakushi Dan join a chatroom.

"No Master don't die!" Ene wailed as Shintaro looked up at the girl on his computer screen.

"It's just a cold Ene." he said resting his head back on the keyboard.

"Doesn't matter you're still weak Master even against a cold. I know in honor of your memory I'll post all you're photo's online." she said but Shintaro was too tired to argue silently wishing she went with Momo. That's how it was supposed to be Momo taking Ene with her while he has a nice peaceful day to himself. However his dream was shattered as the cyber girl didn't want to leave his side and even agreed to take care of him. Of course that was a lie what was she going to do make him cyber soup.

Ignoring her threats he decided to take a nap till a ding alerted him. He slowly sat up looking over at Ene. "What was that?"

"Little sister wants you to join a chatroom she made." Ene said urging him to join. Quickly typing in a username he decided to see what his sister wanted.

**HopelessNEET logged in**

"Really Ene." Shintaro said as the girl laughed.

**Idol05 logged in**

**Idol05: Onii-chan?**

**HopelessNEET: Yeah it's me.**

**Idol05: Your name...**

**HopelessNEET: Don't say anything got it. So what do u want?**

**Idol05: Oh yeah I have a surprise 4 u.**

**Chuunibyou01 logged in**

**I'm-a-idiot logged in**

**FrogMan logged in**

**Medusae04 logged in**

**CatHater logged in**

**Konoha2.0 logged in**

**Chuunibyou01: Hey Shintaro.**

**I'm-a-idiot: Nice username dude! ROFL**

**HopelessNEET: What about you two? **

**Chuunibyou01: Kano typed it i could do anything.**

**I'm-a-idiot: Kido beat me u could do anything.**

**HopelessNEET: I see.**

"Hey Master can I join the chat?" Ene asked

"Just how are you going you do that?" Shintaro replied as she pouted.

**CatHater: Hey Oba-san how long are we doing this?**

**HopelessNEET: U really hate cat's don't u?**

**CatHater: Yeah.**

**Idol05: We're here tp keep Onii-chan company he is sick and alone after all.**

**Medusae04: Get well soon Shintaro.**

**HopelessNEET: Thanks Mary.**

**HopelessNEET changed his name to HopelessNEET/LightningDancer**

**FrogMan: Wow your name got long.**

**Chuunibyou01: How did u change it?!**

**HopelessNEET/Lighting Dancer: It wasn't me.**

**HopelessNEET/LightingDancer:**** It was me!**

**CatHater: Make up your mind was it or wasn't it.**

**Idol05: Ene?**

**HopelessNEET/LightingDancer:**** Correct little sister!**

**Konoha2.0: ...**

**HopelessNEET/Lightning Dancer: What's Konoha doing?**

**I'm-a-idiot: He's thinking.**

**HopelessNEET/Lightning Dancer: And u know this how?**

**I'm-a-idiot: Cause I'm looking at him.**

**HopelessNEET/Lightning Dancer: YOUR ALL IN THE SAME ROOM!**

**CatHater: Pretty much.**

**Medusae04: I'll be right back.**

**Medusae04 logged off**

**Konoha2.0: Your name looks familiar.**

**HopelessNEET/Lightning Dancer: Must be your imagination.**

**Konoha2.0: Oh yeah get well soon.**

**HopelessNEET/Lightning Dancer: Thanks Konoha so what about yours and Seto's name.**

**FrogMan: It was Mary's idea.**

**Konoha2.0: I came up with mine.**

**HopelessNEET/Lightning Dancer: I understand Seto's but your's sounds like you're an android.**

**Konoha2.0: I see.**

**CatHater: Did you all hear that?**

**HopelessNEET/Lightning Dancer: Hear what?**

**I'm-a-idiot: Oh that was probably Mary falling.**

**HopelessNEET/Lightning Dancer: How am I suppose to hear that?!**

**HopelessNEET/Lightning Dancer:**** You mean "we" master.**

**Chuunibyou01: I'll go check on her.**

**Chuunibyou01 has logged off**

**Idol05: I hope Mary-chan's alright.**

**Medusae04 has logged on**

**Chuunibyou01 has logged on**

**HopelessNEET/Lightning Dancer: Everything alright?**

**Chuunibyou01: Yeah Mary just had trouble with the drinks.**

**Medusae04: I'm sorry.**

**FrogMan: It's alright atleast we have drinks now.**

**HopelessNEET/Lightning Dancer: What about me?!**

**I'm-a-idiot: Hey we have drinks but what about food?**

**HopelessNEET/Lightning Dancer: And I'm being ignored.**

**CatHater: Yeah I'm getting hungry Oba-san.**

**Konoha2.0: Let's go out to eat.**

**Idol05: That sounds good what do you say Danchou?**

**Chuunibyou01: Alright guys.**

**HopelessNEET/Lightning Dancer: What about me?!**

**I'm-a-idiot: Silly Shintaro-kun your sick remember.**

**I'm-a-idiot has logged off**

******Chuunibyou01**: Later Shintaro.

**CatHater: Yeah later.**

**Idol05: I'll bring something back for you Onii-chan.**

**Chuunibyou01 has logged off**

**CatHater has logged off**

**Idol05 has logged off**

**Konoha2.0: See you tomorrow Shintaro.**

**Medusae04: Good-bye.**

**FrogMan: Hope you feel better Shintaro-san.**

**Konoha2.0 has logged off**

**Medusae04 has logged off**

**FrogMan has logged off**

"Seriously!" Shintaro yelled shooting out of his seat as everyone logged off. Sighing he logged off before making his way to the bed as Ene watched him.

"You seem better Master." she said.

"If I do it's probably cause they scared my cold away." Shintaro said laying down to take a nap. "Wake me in a bit okay Ene."

"Sure thing." Ene answered watching her Master doze off before smiling to herself. "Sweet dreams Master."

* * *

**So Seto's username was supposed to be something else but for some reason it kept deleting it so I had to change it to FrogMan. So next week is finally August 15 since it's Azami's Birthday and the Kagerou Daze I'll be uploading 2 chapter on that day. As always please review.**


	6. Watching over her

**Hey everyone today August 15 Happy Kagerou Days! So I'm so excited at Live in Mekaku City they announced the production company and Director for Mekaku City Actors the company is Shaft and the director is Akiyuki Shinbo. Sadly there's no date yet hoping it's some time next year so here's the 1st new chapter written for Azami's birthdays it's in her POV.**

* * *

**Watching over her**

Summary: No matter what Azami will always watch over her granddaughter.

**August 15**

"Come on Mary!" a young man clad in green yelled.

"Coming!" my granddaughter replied running out of her room. I watched as she tripped and couldn't help but smile she really was clumsy. Ever since that day all those years ago when her and my daughter were killed I've watched over her from this place.

From the time she met that boy in the woods to the times she hangs out with her group of friends. I was so focused I failed to notice the person behind me till they spoke up.

"Azami-san." a girl's voice said I turned around looking up at her. She was a lot taller than me with long brown hair and red muffler wearing a school uniform.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was looking for you happy birthday!" she said smiling for some reason she always made it a point to wish me a happy birthday every year.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Checking up on Mary-chan?" she asked as I looked down embarrassed how does she always know.

"Let's go child." I said walking off not bothering to answer her.

"Can you call me Ayano." she said but no matter how many times she asked the answer was always the same. Knowing that she decided to continue the earlier conversation. "Mary-chan is really lucky to have a Grandma like you even if you look like a kid."

"WHAT!" I yelled stopping in my tracks as Ayano started laughing.

* * *

**Be sure to check out the poll I made which ever character comes in 1st will have a chapter revolving around them.**


	7. Never Ending Days

**Never Ending Days**

Summary: Everyday since she arrived she'd spend everyday in the same room keeping track of the days.

A girl with brown hair and a red muffler sat alone in an empty classroom looking at the red colored sky. Red the color of heroes it was also the color of her 'siblings' eyes, her friends jersey, that woman's eyes and finally her own eyes. Sighing she laid her head down on the cold surface of her desk as the classroom door opened.

"I figured I'd find you here." a voice said causing the girl to look up. In the doorway stood a girl with long black hair resembling snakes and red eyes no one would ever guess she was actually a woman over hundred's of years old.

"It's kind of obvious huh." the girl replied rubbing the back of her head.

"Just get out of here before you end up spending the night again."

"Wow it's that late already time sure fly's by here." the girl said sitting up heading for the door before remembering something. The woman with red eyes watched as she headed to the front of the room drawing a line next to the names on the black board.

"Still keeping track I see."

"Of course how else am I suppose to know how long we've been here." the brown hair girl replied exiting the room. "See you tomorrow Azami-san."

"Careful child." Azami said watching the girl run down the hall before leaving. She ran through the empty streets of the town soon spotting her house.

"I'm back." the girl said to know one taking off her shoes. _It would be nice if someone can say Welcome back Ayano or something_ she thought.

Once in her room Ayano laid down thinking of what the others were doing. I could check up on them but it's probably late for them. "I wonder how long we'll be here living in these never-ending days." she said not that she minded it was her choice after all.

* * *

**Here's the 2nd chapter originally Hiyori was supposed to be in here but my sister thought it was better without her don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Also go check out my poll I made it might be up for a week or 2.**


	8. Festival Troubles

**Hey guys sorry it's been awhile I got really busy last week so I couldn't post anything. Anyway it's sad to say that summer vacation is over and it's now time to go back to school...for my brother and sister I'm still free! I decided to keep my poll open a bit longer cause I have a tie so don't forget to go and vote.**

**Heads up Jin is going to post a new Kagerou Project video soon I can't wait and I'm also enjoying the spoilers on tumblr for the missing children novel I can't wait to get my hands on the book (even if I can't read Japanese that well)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Project**

* * *

**Festival Troubles**

Summary: The gang heads to a summer festival at the local shrine full of people what could happen.

It was a nice peaceful summer night as the member of the Mekakushi Dan made their way to the local festival at the shrine.

"Are we there yet?" Mary asked riding on Seto's back.

"Almost." Kido said making sure not to bump into anyone since she used her ability on Momo.

However that was becoming harder as they got closer to the shrine as Momo noticed. "I'm sorry guys if it wasn't for me there be nothing to worry about."

"Don't worry about it little sister we got your back." Ene said as Momo muttered a thank you as they reached the entrance decorated in colorful lanterns. Heading up the stairs they could hear the sounds of music and people but it wasn't till they reached the top did they realize their problem.

"You've got to be kidding." Hibiya said in disbelief looking at all the people.

"What now?" Konoha asked as some kids ran by almost hitting Kido.

"We could always head back." Shintaro suggested.

"NO!" Ene yelled as Shintaro quickly plugged his headphones in not wanting people to stare.

"No point in going back now so let's enjoy ourselves." Kano said

"Alright already!" They suddenly heard Shintaro scream turning to him.

"Um Ene was bugging me about a booth." the boy explained as the group sighed. "Well got to go."

"Onii-chan!" Momo yelled as her brother took off. "We're suppose to stick together."

"He'll be fine Kisaragi." Kido said dodging more kids.

"Seto can I have some of that?" Mary said pointing to the Cotton Candy the kids had.

"Sure thing Mary-chan." he said putting the girl down.

"Not you too." Momo whined as they walked off.

"Later Kisaragi." Kano said going after the pair.

_'I'm not going to try anymore.'_ Momo thought "Well looks like it's just the four of us."

"Actually there's only three of us Oba-san." Hibiya said as she noticed Konoha missing.

"Let's just go Kisaragi." Kido said as her and Hibiya walked off.

**With Shintaro, Ene and Konoha**

"Man Master you really stink at Goldfish Scooping." Ene said laughing in Shintaro's ears. As soon as he separated from the group, he immediately started looking for the booth as Ene demanded. Once he found it however things went downhill like the fish moving away from him or the paper breaking.

"I don't get how anyone could do it." the NEET muttered as they looked around until the girl noticed something.

"Master look over there." she directed him to a familiar figure near by. Konoha was standing in front of a shooting booth looking at something when they approached.

"What are you doing here?" Shintaro asked noticing the others weren't around.

"I was looking for you." he replied not even looking at him noticing this Shintaro looked to see what caught the androids eye. Sure enough a Triceratops plush was one of the prizes sighing he walked up to the booth.

"What are you doing?" Konoha asked.

"You want that doll right?" Shintaro said grabbing the gun Konoha nodded.

"You can do it!" Ene cheered as he took aim

**Seto,Mary and Kano**

"Hey Kano do you think it was okay to leave Kido?" Seto asked as the three munched on some cotton candy.

"She'll be fine it's not like we left her alone." he pointed out looking at all the booths.

"True hopefully we can stay till the fireworks show."

"Fireworks?" Mary asked

"Oh right Mary's never seen any before." Kano realized

"You'll see later Mary-chan they're really pretty." Seto said the girl nodded as some mask's caught her eyes.

"Can I have one of those."

**Kido, Momo and Hibiya**

"I can't believe them." Momo said still upset about how everyone split up.

"Stop complaining Oba-san." Hibiya said

"He's right Kisaragi we'll meet up with them later." Kido said as they went to the various booth's. Noticing a Takoyaki booth the three decided to a break as Kido went to buy some.

"Finally enjoying yourself Oba-san?" the boy asked.

"Yeah I'm glad we came here today." the idol said as Kido approached the pair.

"Here you go." she held out the tray as Hibiya took a piece, but as Momo reached for her share some kid's ran by bumping into Kido causing her to drop the food. Hibiya instantly paled quickly stuffing the piece of food into his mouth before taking off. Kido did the same as people started looking in their direction.

"Wait for me!" Momo said running after them as the people followed.

**Shintaro, Ene and Konoha**

After the game Shintaro started looking around for the rest of the group as Konoha hugged his new plush. It was getting hard with more people showing up as they were about to take a break however they heard a loud noise close by.

"Look." Konoha said pointing to a small figure running towards them.

"Hey Hibiya." Shintaro said as he ran past them.

"Run!" he yelled

"Huh?"

"Master over their." Ene said as the two boys looked in the direction Hibiya came from. Sure enough they saw Kido and Momo running as a bunch of people chased them.

"Crap let's go!" Shintaro said as Konoha and him took off.

**Seto, Mary and Kano**

"We should start making our way to the shrine." Seto said as Mary's eyes lit up.

"Yay fireworks."

"Well looks like we made it." Kano said till he heard a scream. Looking in that direction he noticed Hibiya running towards them with Shintaro and Konoha right behind. "Looks like I spoke to soon."

"Hey start running!" Shintaro yelled but Kano had already taken off Seto grabbed Mary's hand as the group ran past the shrine.

"What happened?" Kano asked noticing Kido and Momo catching up.

"It's the stupid kids fault." their leader replied as they stopped looking for a place to hide.

"How about up there." Konoha said motioning at a nearby tree.

"Fine just hurry." Momo said seeing the people right behind them.

"There's no way I'm climbing up there." Shintaro said as everyone made their way up.

"Come on Shintaro-kun even Mary made it up." Kano said as Seto helped her up.

"No way am I-Hey wait Konoha put me down!" Shintaro demanded a Konoha picked him up bridal style jumping on to the nearest branch. _'This is embarrassing'_

The group waited quietly on the tree branches till Kido turned to Hibiya "Are they gone?"

"Seems like it." the boy answered his eyes red as everyone relaxed. As they were about to get down they heard a loud pop sound looking at the sky the noticed something flying up.

"Hey look." Mary said as the firework popped. They continued watching from the tree as the sky lit up with various shapes and colors.

"Looks like we got to see them after all." Kano said everyone nodded in agreement as Shintaro realized something.

"You can put me down now." he said still in the androids arms as everyone laughed.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chapter don't forget to R&R remember that whoever gets first in my poll get's a special chapter for them.**


	9. Our Smiling Faces

**So Jin did upload Outer Science and not only that but he trolled us about it being the last one then uploaded Summertime Record but man I can't believe it's over. New Mekakushi Tales chapter completed at exactly 12:24 AM. Originally this was supposed to be called Hospital Ruckus and be about them causing trouble for the staff but when I read over it I realized it was fine like this so Hospital Ruckus will be a different chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Project**

* * *

**Our Smiling Faces**

Summary: After their adventure a boy sits alone in his hospital bed waiting to see his friends again.

A young man sat in a hospital room with a sketchbook in his hands as he waited for his friends to arrive. It has been 3 days since they've returned from their mission and he's been hospitalized ever since. As he drew in his sketchbook the door to his room slid open as a familiar figure in red walked in.

"Shintaro you're here!" the boy looked up happy to see his friend.

"Hey Konoha sorry we couldn't be here for the past 2 days everyone was really exhausted." Shintaro explained as he pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"It's okay." he said understanding as he looked around for the others. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're getting something they should be here in a minute." Shintaro replied the two of them talked for a while until the door opened signaling that the other's arrived.

"Sorry we're late Onii-chan." Momo said as Kano walked up to Konoha holding something behind him.

"Here we got you something." Kano said pulling out a small triceratops from behind as the former android grabbed it.

"Thanks!" he said looking around the room at everyone.

"So what were you guy's talking about." a cheerful voice said as Shintaro stiffened.

"Nothing!" Shintaro exclaimed trying to defend himself.

"Oh really Master?" the girl questioned looking at her master.

"I was just telling Konoha what's been happening that's all Ene." he said as a smile spread across her face.

"I was just messing with you Master and his name is Haruka remember?"

"It's fine that is my name now I don't really feel like using my old one."

"Good cause we would have called you Konoha anyway." Hibiya said as Kido whacked him.

"Besides Onii-chan calls Ene-chan Ene still." Momo added.

"And Master is still Master" Ene said proudly.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that in public we've been getting weird looks." Shintaro said embarrassed as everyone laughed. Konoha watched the scene before him his friends smiling faces as they all laughed he wished it would never end.

* * *

**Kenjirou's Birthday is coming up so I'm writing his birthday fic I also wrote two other story's so check them out. Don't forget to R&R!**


	10. Forgetful Dad and Cake

**I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while it a bad case of writers block plus my computer not turning on. Put I dug deep in my brain and managed to write this and I'm up past midnight posting this for all of you. It's kind of late but Happy Birthday Kenjirou!**

* * *

**Forgetful Dad and Cake**

Summary: It's Kenjirou's birthday and Ayano wants to make her dad a cake with the help of her 'siblings'

"Ayano!" the woman yelled as her daughter came running into the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom." she answered as Ayaka handed her a box of cake mix.

"You wanted to make your Dad's cake right? she asked as Ayano nodded her head happily.

"Everything's on the table just follow the instructions I'll be back in a minute." Ayaka explained.

"Got it." Ayano said saluting her Mom as she left the kitchen. Heading to the table she climbed up on the chair reading the instructions she was about to begin as the sound of footsteps approached.

"Onee-chan!" she heard as her three siblings ran into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing?" Kido

"I'm making Dad's cake you want to help?"

"Yes!" Kido and Seto said.

"Let's do it Mekakushi Dan!" Kano said as their leader issued the orders four kids making a cake what can go wrong.

~5 minute later~

Ayaka made her way to the kitchen after checking on her husband who had fallen asleep. Suddenly she heard yelling followed by a loud crash quickening her pace she saw Kano laying on the ground covered in eggs. Ayano checked on him Seto stood on the side trying to calm a fuming Kido covered in cake mix.

"What happened?!" Ayaka said as the kids noticed her for the first time. They looked at each other before Seto stepped up to explain.

"We were helping Onee-chan with the cake when Kano well..." the boy trailed off as his gaze shifted to Kano who sat up. Ayaka sighed knowing probably what happened but had him continue and just like she thought it all started with him messing with Kido. He gave her a slight push when she was measuring causing her to add to much, ended up hiding the eggs, and lastly the little mix left in the bag he dumped on her head. All this then lead to her throwing eggs at him causing him to fall of his chair.

"Shuuya Tsubomi apologize to each other." their mom said as they mumbled sorry. Knowing that was good as it was going to get she told them to clean up as she put the cake in the oven.

Kenjirou groaned grabbing his glasses he sat up having fallen asleep. Looking at the clock on the night stand it read 6:00 PM.

He slowly got out of bed heading to the kitchen he realized it was awfully quiet as he flipped the light switch.

"Happy Birthday!" his wife and kids said suprising him.

"Birthday?"

"Dad did you forget?" Ayano questioned as he realized what today was.

"Your right!"

"What are we going to do with you." Ayaka said smiling as Kido, Kano and Seto showed him the cake they all made. Blowing out the candles he wished for one thing that nothing would ever change.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not that good but I'm getting over the writer's block and there will be a new chapter next week. Got to my profile and check out my poll it will close soon. Vote for your favorite character and they will get a special chapter. Don't forget to R&R**


	11. 168 IQ

**So i'm staying up late to post a bunch of chapters before I head out-of-town. Luckily I was able to finish this and upload it like I said hopefully I can do it again next week.**

* * *

**168 IQ**

Summary: Momo's studying for a test when Kano suggest her brother helps well he is supposed to be a genius

"What are you doing Kisaragi?" Kano startled the idol causing her to drop her pencil. Peering over her shoulder he noticed a textbook and a bunch of papers covered in red. He quickly grabbed one looking it over as she picked up the pencil.

"I'm studying for a test." she answered trying to get the paper back as Kano started laughing. "It's not funny!"

"What's not funny?" Hibiya asked entering the room as Kano showed him the paper. "This is way worse than I thought Oba-san."

"It's not my fault." Momo said sinking into the couch.

"Maybe you need a tutor." Hibiya suggested as Momo glanced over at Kano.

"Can you help me Kano-san?"

"You do realize I'm younger than you Kisaragi." he replied handing her the paper.

"What am I suppose to d-" she was cut off as the front door opened.

"Hey guys." Shintaro greeted walking towards the trio as Kano had an idea.

"Why not have Shintaro-kun teach you?"

"Teach what?" Ene asked curiously.

"I'm not having Onii-chan help me." Momo said.

"Help with what?" Shintaro asked as the two boys filled him in on everything.

"Of course Master will help he is a genius." Ene stated proudly.

"I'm not that smart." the NEET said

"But Masters IQ is 168." Ene said as Shintaro looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"168 seriously?" Hibiya asked not believing it as Kano laughed.

"Yep!" Ene said

"Shintaro really?" the boy said as the cyber girl nodded.

"You mean our Shintaro who never left home for 2 years." Kano said still laughing.

"YES ALREADY!" Shintaro said annoyed as the two boys laughed.

"No one think highly of you Master." Ene said as Shintaro snapped the two started arguing as Momo went back to work.

* * *

**I closed my poll so it looks like Shintaro won with Ayano and Konoha in 2nd I'll get to work on their chapter's soon then. I'll probably open it again later don't forget to R&R**


	12. Superhero Identity

**Here's the sequel to Superhero Group Name and I can proudly say there will be a new chapter next week cause I already have it done yay! Also Happy Birthday Jin (still the 19th for me though).**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and followers also at Tatatakane it would be awesome to see illustrations of these.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagepro.**

* * *

**Superhero Identity**

Summary: Sequel to Superhero Group Name now that they have a group name Kano decides its time for everyone to have a superhero identity.

"Hey guys do you know what we need?" Kano said out of nowhere one day as everyone turned to him.

"I have a feeling I know where this is going." Hibiya said feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"A superhero identity." Kano finished.

"And there you have it." Hibiya said going back to is game.

"No way we are not doing this again." Kido said remembering the superhero group name incident.

"Come on wouldn't that be cool we already have the group name."

"That was our name before you started this whole superhero thing." Shintaro said as Kano turned to the one person who helped him last time.

"Mary what do you think?" the boy asked as Kido gave Seto a signal.

"Hey Mary can you help me with something?" Seto asked before Mary can give Kano an answer. Nodding she followed Seto as they headed out the door

"That's cheating!" the liar exclaimed as he turned to his backup plan.

"Konoha wouldn't you like a superhero identity?" Kano questioned as the white-haired boy looked at him. He thought for a while before turning to Shintaro for an answer noticing this Kano quickly added. "I'll treat you to barbecue."

"Deal." Konoha said as Kano celebrated his victory.

Sighing in frustration Kido turned to Kano asking him the same question as Ene last time. "What are we going to call ourselves then?"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm The Deceiver." Kano said as Kido slapped herself.

"Then I'll be Lightning Dancer!" Ene said excitedly

"You sure love that name." Shintaro muttered but Ene heard him.

"Master can be Red 7."

"That sounds like a robot's name!" Shintaro yelled.

"I'll be Kuroha." Konoha suddenly said as everyone turned to him.

"W-Why that name?" Mary said suddenly nervous.

"I don't know." the android answered.

"How about me?" Momo asked.

"Cow." Hibiya said as the idol glared at him.

"Kisaragi-chan can be Shining Star and Kido will be Purple Ranger." Kano said.

"No way I'm not a Power Ranger." Kido said

"You're just jealous I got a cooler name." Kano teased as Kido tried to restrain herself from punching him.

"Why don't we just call her Danchou?" Momo suggested.

"That's not a superhero name Kisaragi-chan." Kano said he turned to Kido suddenly getting an idea. "How about Soul Stealer cause your icy glare steal's people's souls."

No longer able to restrain herself Kido punched Kano in the stomach before walking off.

"I'll take that as a no." Kano said clutching his stomach in pain.

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R**


End file.
